But I m a good girl
by sSAngel-of-DeathSs
Summary: Tsunade is angry, well, angry is an understatement, she's furious! The target of her ire? Sakura Haruno, who is beloved of all, only Tsunade hates her in the moment. Why? It begins with a peaceful night, then comes a toilet, a lot of sake and ends with...


**But I am a good girl...  
><strong>  
><span>Author:<span> sSAngel-of-DeathSs  
><span>Rating:<span> T  
><span>Status:<span> Complete (Oneshot)  
><span>Pairing:<span> A little bit Neji/Sakura  
><span>Genre:<span> Humor  
><span>Disclaimer: <span>Not mine

Plot:  
>Tsunade is angry, well, angry is an understatement, she's furious! The target of her ire? Sakura Haruno, who is beloved of all, only Tsunade hates her in the moment. Why? It begins with a peaceful night, then comes a toilet, a lot of sake and ends with Tsunade.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunade is angry, well, angry is an understatement, she's furious! The target of her ire? Sakura Haruno, who is beloved of all, only Tsunade hates her at the moment. Why? It begins with a peaceful night, then comes a toilet, a lot of sake and ends with Tsunade.<p>

The only light right now was the moon, everyone was asleep, the guards played cards und Naruto snored loudly.  
>But not everyone was asleep! A person, to be exact a woman, with black cloths and brown lines on her cheeks as war paint. She cackled mischievously, oh... Her revenge will be so sweet, Tsunade will regret it, that she gave her all her paperwork. Only to drink sake and bet with Kakashi!<br>With moves only a Ninja could do, she stole all the Sake in every house. But you can't say steeling to that, she always left a bit money, she's not so evil.  
>Okay, Naruto and Sai would say something else, but Naruto is annoying and Sai calls her a hag! However, that's what she is saying.<br>Even the Hyuuga Compound was a victim. She though it would be tougher, but it was easy! Sakura knocked the guards out and took the sake. With a little bit seduction you can get all you want!  
>Only her encounter with Neji was a little bit embarrassing...<p>

"Stupid dress... Stupid shoes... At least no one can see me..."  
>Sakura was annoyed, this dress she had to wear to seduce the guards was so revealing! And the shoes, they literally killed her feet! Her only light of hope was that this was the last station, and then the fun would come!<br>With a little bit more enthusiasm, she made her way to the kitchens and from there to the store room. God be blessed, or Hinata, that she was so often here!  
>In her little dream world she didn't hear the sleepy steps of Hyuuga Neji...<br>"Sakura? What are you doing here?"  
>The first thing in her mind was Shit! She stared at him, or his six pack... She saw many, but his... He was so attractive!<br>"Um..."  
>She looked at him, he was sleepy, so... She grinned.<br>With slow steps she, half lidded eyes and a little bit opened mound she came nearer to him.  
>"Neji..." Her voice was seductive and her fingers were touching his hot skin.<br>"I want you."  
>His lips were nibbling at her ear and she could feel the effect she had on him. A quiet moan was escaping her lips.<br>"Please wait for me in your room..."  
>As if by command he turned around and went away.<br>Sakura was relieved... Now to her task.

She was in her flat, her bathroom as more precise location, behind her all the sake of Konoha. The next delivery of Sake would be in two months, and a sober Tsunade for two months means peace. At least she though so...  
>With a bottle in one hand and the other hand on the button, which causes the flushing, Sakura gave a crazy view. Well... Her chuckle to herself when she emptied a bottle or pushed the button wasn't something a sound and sane person would do.<p>

In the next morning, everything was peaceful. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Kakashi was singing under his shower, Neji wondered why he had such inappropriate dreams about a certain konoichi and Naruto still snored, but not for much longer...  
>Sakura smiled, it wouldn't be pleasant day, she knew what would come to her, but she was happy. She knew she should hide herself and that's what she is doing right now, finding a safe place.<p>

"Shizune! Bring me my sake, I need it now!"  
>Tsunade had a headache; this lazy shinobi forgot his report again!<br>I got lost on the path of life... Blablabla  
>He should find better excuses...<br>Shizune panicked, all the sake, away! What should she tell Tsunade. Maybe she could say nothing and dig already her grave. A stressed Hokage... Everything is better than that!  
>"SHIZUNE!"<br>Poor Shizune... But she will survive it, in some way...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto fell ofhis bed.

"Every shinobi of Konoha, who's now here, will be in my office in ten minutes!"  
>Shizune ran and informed everyone she met and in ten minutes the hokage office was full.<br>"Okay, attendance check!"  
>Tsunade knew, the person who had done this horrible thing to her, wouldn't be here. Too much fear of her...<br>The list was long, and not everyone aswered with hai, Shikamaru for example said only troublesome.  
>"Haruno Sakura!"<br>It was quiet, too quiet...  
>"HARUNO!"<br>No answer... Tsunade grinned, target found.  
>"The person who finds Haruno Sakura first and brings her to me, will get money... Much money..."<br>The room was empty.

"Let me go! I said let me go! Are you deaf dumbass? LET ME GO!"  
>Sakura was struggling against six shinobi, who were carrying her to the Hokage Tower. It took them only an hour to find her.<br>"Hokage-sama, we found her!"  
>"Good, you are dismissed, come in two hours again!"<br>They were gone, they could feel the killer instict of Tsunade...  
>"Okay Sakura, now to your punishment..."<br>An evil smile was on her face.  
>"But I am a good girl..."<p>

* * *

><p>My first fanfic in English!<br>Good? Bad? Very Good?  
>Tell me what's in your mind!<p>

Greetings from Germany,  
>sSAngel-of-DeathSs<p> 


End file.
